Leçon de séduction en dix étapes
by Libra10
Summary: Tout jeune homme qui se respecte se doit de connaître les règles de séduction de sa société. Heureusement, pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas, Leçon de séduction en dix étapes va vous aider à maîtriser l'art de la séduction.


_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Choses promises, choses dues ! Voilà le petit OS, intitulé **_Leçon de séduction en dix étapes, par George Wickham**_._**

_**Je tiens à préciser que ce que vous allez lire ci-dessous (les différentes étapes d'une séduction) n'est en AUCUN cas vérifié. Ceci sort tout droit de mon imagination et aucune des étapes du processus de séduction décrit plus bas n'a été recherché sur Internet. Je me suis seulement inspirée des actions de l'infâme George Wickham et ce que j'estime être sa séduction de plusieurs demoiselles à travers Orgueil et Préjugés. **_

_**Cet OS peut ne pas plaire, et je le comprendrais tout à fait, mais il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux. **_

_**Si vous n'avez pas trop apprécié l'OS, j'espère au moins que sa fin vous fera légèrement rire, ou du moins sourire.**_

_**Allez, maintenant je vous laisse lire.**_

Leçon de séduction en dix étapes

par George Wickham

**Avant-propos**

Tout d'abord et avant de commencer cette leçon, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi cet ouvrage pour votre apprentissage des secrets de la séduction de la gent féminine.

La méthode de séduction de M. Wickham a été testé sur de nombreuses personnes et a fait ses preuves.

La réussite de la méthode de séduction de M. Wickham est donc incontestée, mais si cet ouvrage n'est pas suffisant pour que maîtrisiez les clés du jeu de la séduction, il est possible de prendre des cours avec l'auteur lui-même, qui se fera un plaisir de répondre à vos attentes.

Dans cet ouvrage, nous désignerons l'objet de votre séduction par « la _cible »_.

Le processus de séduction se déroule en dix étapes, et nous vous prions de les respecter à la lettre afin que votre succès soit total.

**Étape 1**

La première étape de la séduction consiste à repérer et choisir sa _cible._

Dans le soucis d'une meilleure efficacité de la méthode proposée, nous vous conseillons de prendre pour _cible_ une jeune fille âgée de 15 à 18 ans (si vous souhaitez séduire une demoiselle) de bonne famille.

L'avantage de choisir de jeunes filles pour se livrer à l'art de la séduction est que ces jeunes filles sont généralement naïves et très portées sur les œuvres romantiques, ce qui les rendent très réceptives aux efforts prodigués par un séducteur.

De plus, il sera plus facile de séduire une jeune fille, donc naïve, plutôt qu'une dame ayant déjà l'expérience du monde et de ses arts.

Il est donc conseillé aux séducteurs débutants de prendre pour _première cible_ une jeune fille, alors que les séducteurs les plus expérimentés pourront tenter de courtiser des femmes plus âgées et plus méfiantes.

Il existe plusieurs situations pour lesquelles la séduction peut être un élément de résolution.

Si vous rencontrez des problèmes pécuniaires et que la séduction est le seul moyen auquel vous ayez pensé pour vous sortir de votre situation difficile, nous vous conseillons de vous orienter vers une _cible_ présentant un forte dote, ou d'importants biens.

Si, au contraire, vous souhaitez séduire une jeune demoiselle dans le seul but de séduire et d'en retirer des avantages plus intimes et charnels, dans ce cas-là, toutes les jeunes filles répondant à vos critères personnels peuvent être prises pour _cibles_.

Enfin, si vous voulez séduire une jeune fille dans le but de vous venger d'un des ses proches, il sera très important de surveiller que le proche dont vous voulez vous venger ne puisse intervenir d'aucune manière dans votre séduction, auquel cas cette dernière risquerait d'échouer.

Une fois la _cible_ choisie et arrêtée, il faut vous introduire à elle, si ce n'est déjà fait, ou bien vous rappeler à son bon souvenir.

**Étape 2**

La deuxième étape de la séduction consiste à vous présenter à votre _cible_, dans le cas où cette dernière ne vous connaîtrait pas ou bien à vous rappeler à son bon souvenir dans le cas où vous auriez déjà fait sa connaissance.

Toutefois et qu'importe le cas défini ci-dessus dans le lequel vous puissiez vous trouver, il est impératif de vous présenter à votre avantage et sous votre meilleur jour.

Dans le premier cas décrit ci-dessus dans lequel votre _cible_ ne vous connaît pas, la rencontre entre votre _cible_ et vous se présente sous deux formes.

La première forme est celle d'une rencontre orchestrée, naturellement par vous-même, où vous seriez à même de solliciter l'aide d'une de vos connaissances afin de faire celle -officielle- de votre _cible_.

La seconde forme est celle d'une rencontre inopinée, où vous pourriez être en compagnie de connaissances déjà familières avec votre _cible_, et qui vous la présenterez naturellement et sans y être poussés de votre part.

Dans le second cas décrit plus haut, où vous souhaiteriez séduire une ancienne connaissance, vous devez veillez à ce que votre _cible_ se remémore votre société d'une agréable manière, en l'y aidant parfois et si possible en évoquant des souvenirs communs plaisants. De plus, vous pouvez ajouter -et il serait dans votre intérêt de le faire- que la société de votre _cible_ vous a manqué et que vous souhaiteriez renouer la relation avec elle. Il est important de ne pas laisser transparaître le but réel de votre séduction envers votre _cible_, et ce quel qu'il soit.

Une fois votre _cible_ convaincue de votre bonne volonté à vouloir profiter de sa société, vous devez vous assurer que la _cible_ recherche suffisamment votre compagnie pour que vous puissiez commencer vos attentions envers elle.

**Étape 3**

La troisième étape de la séduction consiste à accaparer l'attention de votre _cible_ une fois que celle-ci ait montré qu'elle vous portait un intérêt certain.

Vous devez solliciter la compagnie de votre _cible_ autant faire que ce peut. Si vous vous retrouvez dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre, il est primordial que vous teniez votre place près de votre _cible_ afin de décourager un potentiel rival qui pourrait engager l'attention de votre _cible_ ailleurs que sur vous.

Préférez des lieux isolés où vous serez à même de profiter de l'attention exclusive que vous porterait votre _cible_.

Afin de capturer et surtout retenir l'attention de votre _cible_, il vous faut connaître les intérêts de cette dernière et ses sujets de conversation favoris. Il n'est donc pas interdit d'épier et écouter discrètement les sujets de conversation de votre _cible_ quand celle-ci n'est pas en votre compagnie, ou même de glaner quelques informations auprès de ses ami(e)s. Plus vous vous épancherez sur ces sujets et montrerez l'intérêt que vous y porter, plus vous captiverez votre _cible_.

Si des circonstances de votre vie sont dramatiques et appellent à la compassion, n'hésitez pas à vous épancher dessus, tout en rappelant que votre situation s'est améliorée depuis. Votre auditoire n'en sera que plus admirative.

Dès lors que vous êtes certain d'avoir l'attention exclusive de votre _cible_, il vous faut tisser avec elle un lien.

**Étape 4**

La quatrième étape de la séduction consiste à installer une relation de confiance avec votre _cible_.

Dans ce but précis, il vous faudra maintenir votre degré d'intimité avec votre _cible_, et si possible l'améliorer. Il serait judicieux d'être en compagnie de votre _cible_ très régulièrement, voire presque quotidiennement.

Vous devez faire en sorte que votre _cible_ se sente en totale confiance en votre compagnie et qu'elle se confie à vous. Vous devez également encourager votre _cible_ et la soutenir dans ses projets. Vous pouvez également vous amusez à vous trouver des points communs avec votre _cible_, si vous n'en avez pas, ce qui rendra votre relation plus concrète.

Cependant, méfiez-vous à ne pas devenir simplement ami avec votre _cible_. Veillez à préservez un côté mystérieux qui excitera votre _cible_. Vous devrez adopter une attitude de charmeur en même temps que celle d'un ami attentionné et dévoué.

Cette dernière approche pourra vous aider dans l'étape suivante, à savoir gagner la confiance des proches de votre _cible_.

**Étape 5**

La cinquième étape de la séduction consiste à gagner la confiance des proches de la _cible_.

Pour cela, il est préférable de montrer patte blanche à la famille et aux ami(e)s de votre _cible_. Vous devez apparaître irréprochable en toute occasion, afin de ne rien laisser soupçonner à qui que ce soit concernant votre séduction.

De plus, si la _cible_ constate que ses proches vous accueille avec enthousiasme et n'ont rien à vous reprocher, et au contraire vous tiennent en haute estime, la _cible_ n'en sera que plus charmée à votre égard, et donc plus facile à séduire.

Il est également possible de créer des situations qui vous ferez gagner l'estime des proches de votre _cible_, dans le cas où vous auriez du mal à l'obtenir. Vous pourriez défendre publiquement votre _cible_ contre des remarques peu obligeantes faites à son égard, ou bien veiller à ce que votre _cible_ soit placée dans une situation jugée dangereuse -sans que personne bien sûr ne prenne connaissance de votre part dans cette situation- et l'en secourir.

Quelle que soit la situation que vous jugiez la meilleure à orchestrer dans les circonstances de votre séduction, gardez bien à l'esprit qu'elle doit remplir systématiquement au moins un de ces deux buts : défendre ou sauver.

Si vous n'aviez pas auparavant l'estime et la confiance des proches de votre _cible_, la mise en scène d'une des situations décrites plus haut vous les fera certainement gagner.

Après avoir gagné l'estime et la confiance des proches de votre _cible_, vous êtes maintenant en mesure de montrer à votre _cible_ et donc à tout le monde, l'intérêt que vous lui portez.

**Étape 6**

La sixième étape de la séduction consiste à montrer à la _cible_ l'intérêt que vous lui portez, mais également afficher votre intérêt aux yeux de tous.

Pour cette étape, il est indispensable de témoigner des signes d'affection envers la _cible_. Après l'avoir pris à part, vous pouvez par exemple prendre la main de votre _cible_, ou bien lui remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, et si vous atteignez un niveau d'intimité élevé, lui caresser la joue. Pensez également à lui baiser la main quand vous vous soustrayez à sa compagnie. Si votre _cible_ rougit -et pour les jeunes filles les plus gaies- ricane, alors vous pouvez considérer cette étape, ou du moins sa partie physique, acquise.

Verbalement, vous devez afficher votre préférence envers votre _cible_, toujours rechercher sa compagnie ou si elle n'est pas là, vous enquérir sur elle.

Complimentez votre _cible_ autant de fois que l'occasion se présente.

Veillez à répéter ces opérations autant de fois qu'il est nécessaire afin que votre _cible_ s'habitue à ce genre d'attentions et les attende à chaque rencontre.

À ce stade-là, votre _cible_ vous porte un grand intérêt et recherche votre compagnie avec enthousiasme. Vous pouvez dès à présent passer à l'étape suivante qui consiste à vous attacher un peu plus votre _cible_ en attisant sa jalousie naturelle.

**Étape 7**

La septième étape de la séduction consiste à rendre votre _cible_ jalouse.

En effet, à ce moment précis, votre _cible_ vous est presque attachée. Vous la complimentez et affichez distinctement votre préférence pour elle. Cependant, afin que votre _cible_ soit complètement sous votre emprise, il est nécessaire d'éveiller en elle un sentiment de jalousie.

Et pour cela, rien de tel que de s'intéresser à une ou d'autres femmes. Commencer pour cela à repérer une _nouvelle cible_ qui soit à l'opposé de votre _cible actuelle_. Par exemple, si votre _cible réelle_ est d'une grande beauté, feignez de jeter votre dévolu sur une jeune fille moins raffinée, etc.

Répétez alors l'étape 3, dans une moindre mesure, avec la _nouvelle cible_, sans toutefois arrêter de côtoyer la _réelle cible_. Vous pouvez glisser subtilement quelques compliments portant sur la _fausse cible_ à l'oreille de la _première cible_.

Votre _vraie cible_ doit croire qu'elle a une rivale et va alors s'efforcer de vous garder pour elle. Sa jalousie et sa possessivité à votre égard vont émerger, elle commencera à dénigrer celle qu'elle juge être sa rivale et vous pourrez alors profiter de l'occasion pour passer à l'étape suivante.

**Étape 8**

La huitième étape de la séduction consiste à déclarer votre admiration et ou votre amour à votre _cible_.

Votre _cible_ a désormais montré qu'elle vous était attachée. Vous profitez de sa vulnérabilité pour l'avoir complètement à votre merci.

Faîtes preuve d'imagination et surtout de romantisme dans le mode de votre déclaration, car n'oubliez pas, votre _cible_ adore tout ce qui est romantique.

Vous pouvez choisir plusieurs approches pour votre déclaration.

Soit d'une façon progressive, en plaçant par-ci par-là quelques compliments laissant entendre votre très grande admiration ou même vos sentiments amoureux à l'égard de votre _cible_, puis finir par une déclaration totale de votre ardente passion.

Soit d'une façon claire et directe, en interruption d'une conversation, au cours de laquelle vous ne sauriez résister plus longtemps au flot de sentiments que vous évoque votre _cible_ devant vous. Déclarez votre amour dans ce cas-ci également, avec toute la passion que votre _cible_ vous inspire. Ne ménagez pas les compliments.

Quelle que soit la méthode de votre déclaration, gardez en mémoire qu'elle doit être rencontrée favorablement et susciter chez votre _cible_ un même sentiment.

Le but de cet étape est d'obtenir, par le moyen d'une déclaration de votre part, l'assurance que votre _cible_ vous est complètement attachée et sous votre coupe.

Une fois cette assurance acquise, vous pouvez vous préparez à passer à l'étape suivante.

**Étape 9**

La neuvième étape de la séduction consiste à présenter à votre _cible aimée _un moyen de pouvoir vivre votre amour.

En effet, vous avez avoué votre amour à votre _cible_ et avez reçu une réponse semblable.

Vous lui déclarez vouloir en faire votre épouse, mais que vous connaissez présentement des obstacles à cette union.

Ces obstacles peuvent être de nature matérielle (votre situation vous empêche présentement de prendre épouse) ou sociale (un membre de votre famille ou un membre de la famille de votre _cible_ s'opposerait à ce mariage).

Faire de votre _cible_ votre épouse par la voie traditionnelle des fiançailles semble alors inconcevable -du moins, c'est ce que vous expliquerez à votre _cible_. Attendre pour vous mariez vous est impossible, votre amour ne le supporterait pas.

Il vous faut alors convaincre votre _cible_ -bien que la tâche ne soit pas herculéenne- de fuir avec vous.

Pour une _cible_ jeune, cette tâche sera relativement aisée puisque la fugue amoureuse est jugée hautement romantique par les jeunes filles tandis que la tâche sera plus complexe avec une femme expérimentée.

Faîtes alors des plans pour voyager vers Gretna Green et vous y marier. Prévoyez tout ce qui concerne le transport et l'hébergement.

Proposez ensuite à votre _cible_ un moment précis pour fuir, préférablement la nuit afin d'éviter d'être découverts.

Après vous être mis en route avec votre _cible_, vous pouvez passer à la dernière étape.

**Étape 10**

La dixième et dernière étape de la séduction consiste à profiter de votre _cible_, mais se présente sous deux formes possibles.

Dans un premier temps, vous souhaitez profiter de votre _cible_ avant d'être mariés, et ce pour des raisons charnelles. Il ne faut pas effrayer votre _cible_, mais lui présenter la chose comme l'ardeur de votre amour pour elle, et votre impossibilité de vouloir l'aimer, par exemple.

Rappelez-lui également -si vous souhaitez avoir des relations physiques avec votre _cible_ avant d'être mariés- que vous serez mariés sous peu et que consommer votre mariage avant que celui-ci n'ait lieu n'est pas des plus immoral.

Veillez donc à ce que vous partagiez vos accommodations afin que votre _cible_ n'ait réellement d'autre choix que de se retrouvez en votre compagnie constamment.

Si votre but premier pour séduire une _cible_ était de profiter de ses atouts physiques, vous n'êtes pas tenu de vous engager réellement avec votre _cible_ après avoir profité à votre convenance de ces dits atouts, et pouvez choisir de l'abandonner à son sort.

Mais vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez continuer votre plan et au final épousez votre _cible_. Le choix est votre.

Dans un second temps, vous souhaitez profiter de votre _cible_ après avoir été mariés. Pour la partie physique, vous êtes légalement autorisés à consommer le mariage. Cependant, si vous avez choisi cette solution, c'est que le but de votre séduction n'était pas de tirer avantage charnellement de votre _cible_, mais plutôt de mettre la main sur les possessions de votre _cible_, ou bien d'atteindre et de se venger d'un de ses proches.

Dans ces cas-là, veillez bien avant de proposer la fugue à votre _cible_ qu'en tant que son époux, vous contrôlerait sa fortune ou ses possessions après le mariage.

Il existe des cas où la famille peut empêcher l'époux de mettre la main sur les biens de son épouse si le mariage n'est pas reconnu et accepté par la famille de la mariée.

Dans la mesure où vous obtiendriez satisfaction après cette dernière étape, et ce quel que soit le but premier de votre séduction, vous pouvez considérer votre séduction comme terminée.

Il ne vous est pas interdit de pratiquer cette séduction autant de fois que vous le souhaitez, étant célibataire ou marié.

**Du même auteur**

Comment devenir charmant

L'art de flatter

Guide pour devenir le favori d'un puissant

* * *

À Londres, dans un quartier malfamé, un homme entre dans une librairie.

« _Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche des ouvrages de M. Wickham._

- _Par ici Monsieur. Quel titre vous fallait-il ?_

- _Je viens de terminer _Leçon de séduction en dix étapes_, il me faudrait maintenant _Comment devenir charmant_._

- _Je vois_, fit le libraire en jetant un coup d'œil à son client. _Vous avez de la chance, il ne me reste que cet exemplaire. C'est pour votre usage personnel ?_, s'intéressa-t-il.

- _Oui, je vais devoir bientôt visiter mes relations et j'ai de fort belles cousines..._ éluda le client.

- _Je comprend_, répondit le commerçant._ Il vous fallait autre chose ?_

- _Maintenant que j'y pense, je vais peut-être prendre les deux autres œuvres de M. Wickham. Ils risquent m'être utile pour ma profession. _

- _Ah ! Et que faîtes-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_, demanda avidement le libraire en cherchant les livres en question.

- _Je viens d'être choisi par une Lady comme révérend, dans le Kent._

- _Oh_, fit le marchand, ne sachant quoi répondre. _Malheureusement je n'ai plus d'exemplaires des titres que vous souhaitez. Mais nous allons en recevoir la semaine prochaine de l'imprimerie. Pourrez-vous passer ou souhaitez-vous les recevoir ?_

- _Je pars de Londres demain alors il vaudrait mieux les faire livrer_.

- _Très bien_, dit le libraire en se saisissant de son cahier de commandes. _C'est à quel nom je vous prie ?_

- _M. Collins au presbytère de Hunsford, près de Rosings Park dans le Kent._

- _Très bien M. Collins. Vous serez livré dans approximativement deux ou trois semaines._ »

M. Collins fit un signe de tête en acceptation et quitta la boutique.

En retournant à son hôtel, M. Collins pensa aux ouvrages qu'il venait de commander. _J'espère que ces livres m'aideront auprès de Lady Catherine et de mes cousines. Je vais d'abord m'entraîner avec ma patronne. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas contre quelques flatteries !_

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**J'espère que vous ne détestez pas le mot « cible » maintenant, après l'avoir lu 94 fois !**_

_**Vous attendiez-vous à ce que M. Collins achète de telles œuvres (si on peut appeler ça des œuvres) ?!**_

_**On se retrouve pour la suite d'Un passé qui peut tout changer.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Libra10**_


End file.
